


Green Sparks

by AtrophicGalaxy



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrophicGalaxy/pseuds/AtrophicGalaxy
Summary: Alex follows Michael out into the desert and finds much more than he bargained for.-----Alex knelt down beside Michael and struggled to flip him over and get his face out of the dirt.“Mmmf,” Michael protested, eyes screwed up tight.By the light of the rising moon, Alex could see Michael’s face was sweaty, the sand plastered to his face. Alex tried to wipe it off, alarmed by Michael’s cold skin.





	Green Sparks

Alex pulled up in front of Michael’s airstream with a pit in his stomach. The next day the army were taking control of the ranch and despite all of Alex’s warnings, Michael still hadn’t moved off the land. Alex felt for Michael, and the last thing he wanted was for Michael’s home to be confiscated along with everything in it.

 

Alex got out of his car and walked up to the door, trying not to think of what they’d been doing in there just yesterday. Alex knew he and Michael would never work, there were too many complications. It had been a mistake to indulge his wants with Michael when he could never have more. 

 

Alex swallowed and knocked on the silver door.

 

“Guerin?” Alex called, “It’s me.”

 

No response. Alex strained his ears to hear if there was any movement inside.

 

“Michael?” Alex called again. Nothing.

 

Alex ran his hand through his hair and sighed, wondering if he should wait for Michael to return or just cut his losses. Alex had already warned Michael more than once. Alex looked out over the ranch as he wrestled with himself. It was a desolate place; arid, lonely. Just like Michael to live somewhere so removed from society. Alex didn’t like the idea of Michael being by himself in this deserted place, but he liked even less the idea of all the people Michael may have brought back here. He had no right to be jealous, but Alex couldn’t help that swirling feeling of grief that took up space in his heart. This wasn’t what he’d thought his life would be like, ten years ago. He’d made bad choices, bowed to his father’s pressure and disapproval, and all that really left him with was ten years of regrets and a missing leg. His father still didn’t love him. Michael had, before. Alex wished he’d been strong like Michael was at 18, like he was now. Maybe he’d still have that love today.

 

Alex sighed again and was about to turn and leave when he saw movement out in the desert. Far away as the figure was, Alex would recognise that mess of curls, that swagger, that silhouette, anywhere. Michael. 

 

Butterflies swarmed Alex’s stomach.

 

“Michael!” Alex yelled through cupped hands, trying to get his attention. 

 

Michael appeared not to hear, and from what Alex could make out, Michael was walking towards something with purpose, carrying a bag.

 

Alex started walking towards Michael. He’d come here to warn him that he had to move out today, and Alex didn’t want to let Michael down.

  
  


It was hard going through the sand and brush. Alex’s crutch kept slipping on the loose earth and his remaining calf soon began to ache from the extra strain. Michael was walking away from Alex, headed towards something that Alex couldn’t make out. He moved at a faster pace than Alex could.

 

“Michael!” Alex shouted, but Michael continued his brisk walk.

 

Alex considered just turning back, but as Michael disappeared behind some rocky hills, Alex’s curiosity got the better of him. 

 

Alex soldiered on, determined to catch up. It wasn’t long ago that Alex could have easily closed the distance between him and Michael without even breaking a sweat. Now he breathed heavily as he used his crutch to propel himself forward.

 

The sun was starting to set as Alex made it to the hill that Michael disappeared behind. It was still blisteringly hot but Alex knew from growing up in Roswell that the temperature would plummet once the sun was gone. Alex wiped his sweaty brow and wished the sun would go down faster. 

 

Alex glanced around and couldn’t see Michael. Who knew what direction he’d headed in once he’d left Alex’s sight. Alex squinted against the sun’s low beams, scanning the horizon. No sign of Michael. Alex went further around the hill, wondering what Michael could possibly be up to. 

 

Rounding a large boulder Alex came upon a hole in the side of the hill, a natural looking gap between two rocks that was just big enough to fit an average sized man. Through the entrance Alex could see a slope downwards, an uneven surface of sand and stone. At the bottom Alex could make out a faint light.

 

“Michael?” Alex called once more, not wanting to risk the descent into the cave with his crutch and prosthesis. 

 

“Alex?” Michael replied after a beat, clearly surprised.

 

A moment later Michael appeared at the bottom of the slope.

 

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked.

 

“I came to tell you-”

 

“Don’t come down here, ok?” Michael cut Alex off.

 

“I wasn’t gonna- wait why?” Alex frowned.

 

Michael started coming up the slope, hands on either side of the rough walls to steady himself on the slippery surface. Alex was glad he hadn’t tried to go down.

 

“It’s just- you know- uhh-” Michael stammered as he made it to the top.

 

Alex was suddenly very worried about what Michael was actually up to.

 

“Jesus Guerin,” Alex muttered, looking dubiously back down into the hole.

 

“Yup,” Michael said, “Totally cooking up drugs down there.”

 

It was a clear lie and it didn’t make Alex feel any better. If not drugs then what the hell was Michael trying to hide?

 

Alex looked back at Michael and noted his flushed cheeks and glassy eyes.

 

“Are you on something?” Alex asked, trying to push back rising disappointment. 

 

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m that stupid,” Michael rolled his eyes.

 

Alex wanted to believe him.

 

“Look, I just came to tell you that if you don’t move your trailer today, the army is gonna confiscate it when they get on site tomorrow,” Alex said in a clipped tone.

 

“Shit,” Michael raked his hands through his curls. 

 

Alex tried not to think about touching Michael’s hair the night before. He didn’t know what he was doing here. He felt foolish having followed Michael for miles out into the desert.

 

“I’m almost finished here,” Michael said, “I just gotta get some things. Wait here.”

 

Michael turned and went back down into the hole between the rocks. Alex hesitated, not sure if he should just make his way back and forget about whatever Michael was up to. The sun was almost down, just a sliver remained casting red light over the desert.

 

Alex watched the sun dip below the horizon, red fading into purple and darkness starting to envelop the sky. He didn’t like being alone out in the desert, even though Michael was just in the cave. As the light dimmed he felt alone. Alex was exposed, vulnerable. He’d seen so many nights in a desert in the last ten years.

 

A noise behind him made Alex jump. He spun around to see Michael emerging from between the rocks, a large duffle bag in his right hand. It looked heavy and Alex’s curiosity was piqued again but he kept his mouth shut.

 

“Come on,” Michael said, nodding his head back towards his trailer. 

 

They walked in silence. Navigating the terrain was even harder in the dim light, Alex couldn’t see where to put his crutch to avoid the small stones that littered the area and it kept slipping. Beside him, Michael was panting, clearly straining to carry the heavy bag. Alex wanted to offer help carry, but he couldn’t risk not having a hand free if he fell. 

 

“What’s in there?” Alex couldn’t help asking.

 

Michael stayed silent and Alex felt his ire rise. Alex tried to push ahead of Michael, more angry with himself than anything. Michael had always driven him crazy. As a teenager it had felt wild and mostly exciting. Until the end. Now as an adult it made Alex feel more like an idiot.

 

Alex’s prosthetic leg chafed where it cupped his stump and he knew he would be paying for this hike in the desert. He’d be lucky if he could walk at all in the morning. 

 

The trailer was in view when Alex heard a thud behind him. He looked back to see Michael face down in the dirt.

 

“Fuck,” Alex rushed over to Michael, heedless of his sore legs. “Michael?”

 

Alex knelt down beside Michael and struggled to flip him over and get his face out of the dirt.

 

“Mmmf,” Michael protested, eyes screwed up tight.

 

By the light of the rising moon, Alex could see Michael’s face was sweaty, the sand plastered to his face. Alex tried to wipe it off, alarmed by Michael’s cold skin.

 

“Too bright,” Michael mumbled, weakly trying to cover his eyes with his hand. He could barely lift it. “Green stars keep tickling me.”

 

“What did you take?” Alex asked. Anger warred with worry.

 

“Didn’t.” Michael scrubbed at his eyes.

 

“I’m calling 911,” Alex said, scrambling to pull his phone out of his pocket. Alex’s hands were shaking.

 

“No!” Michael’s eyes shot open, “Please. Please don’t.”

 

Michael’s voice was raw, scared. Alex wavered. 

 

Michael grasped at Alex, feverish eyes pleading with him.

 

“Just- just help me to my trailer.”

 

Alex nodded. “Ok.”

 

Michael tried to stand up but failed, collapsing back into the dirt. 

 

“I got you,” Alex said.

 

He helped Michael to his feet, Alex doing most of the work. Michael was little more than a dead weight leaning against him.

 

“I wish Alex was here,” Michael murmured into Alex’s ear.

 

“I am here,” Alex said.

 

“No, he left,” Michael sniffed, “I love him and he left. I’m all alone”

 

Alex’s heart clenched and his breath shuddered.

 

“Green stars need to stop. Too bright.”

 

Alex cursed himself. Michael was delirious, Alex shouldn’t be taking anything he said seriously.

 

Taking a fortifying breath, Alex hoisted Michael up into a fireman’s carry. The extra weight was agony on what was left of his thigh, but Alex only cared about getting Michael to safety.

 

It was a few hundred feet back to Michael’s trailer and Alex had to grit his teeth against the pain. It was hard going without his crutch to help. Alex had to take slow, careful steps. 

 

By the time Alex made it to Michael’s trailer, Michael was shivering. Alex set him down, letting Michael lean against him while Alex opened the door. Alex could feel Michael’s whole body shaking, hear his teeth chattering. Alex got Michael inside and onto his bed.

 

“I really think I should call an ambulance,” Alex said. He’d never seen someone this sick before.

 

“No,” Michael whimpered, “I just need-”

 

Michael made grabbing motions at a brown paper bag that lay on the floor, out of his reach. Alex handed it to him, afraid of what might be inside. He wanted so badly to believe Michael when he said he hadn’t taken anything.

 

It took Michael a few tries to get into the bag, his hands shook so. Alex frowned when Michael pulled out a bottle of nail polish remover. Alex watched in horror as Michael unscrewed the lid and started to drink from the bottle.

 

“Michael, no!” Alex shouted, grabbing at the bottle. He pulled it from Michael’s grasp, the little that was left spilling onto Michael’s bed and filling the small room with the smell of acetone. 

 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Alex panicked, pulling his phone out and trying to unlock it with acetone wet fingers. He didn’t know if Michael had a death wish or was too delirious to know what he was doing, but he needed to get him help.

 

“Alex, wait,” Michael said, hand closing around Alex’s wrist. Michael’s grip was strong.

 

Alex focussed on Michael. He was still flushed and clammy but his eyes looked more normal, he seemed more himself.

 

“I can explain,” Michael said in a steady voice, “Just please don’t call anyone.”

 

Alex nodded slowly and Michael withdrew the grip he had on Alex’s wrist.

 

Alex watched Michael warily as Michael shifted nervously on his bed.

 

“I may as well just say it,” Michael muttered, “I’m an alien.”

 

Alex barked out a bitter laugh.

 

“Ok, you know what, I’m out,” Alex said, “You wanna fuck around in the desert doing god knows what, that’s fine. But don’t bullshit me, Guerin.”

 

Alex started to leave, telling himself that the burning in his eyes was from the fumes of the nail polish remover.

 

“Alex!”

 

Alex faltered despite himself. He was emotionally and physically exhausted. He stood with his hands on the doorframe to steady himself. He was stuck between two worlds. Michael and… everything else. He looked back at Michael, like he always did.

 

“Just… watch,” Michael said in a low voice. He held out his hand and furrowed his brow, concentrating. Suddenly a mug on the counter flew across the room and into Michael’s hand. 

 

Alex stared, wondering sickly if whatever had caused Michael to hallucinate was now affecting him.

 

“Aliens aren’t real,” Alex said wanly.

 

Michael smiled his familiar self deprecating smile. That, more than the display of Michael’s powers, convinced Alex.

 

“Well fuck,” Alex muttered. 

 

Michael chuckled but it quickly turned into a cough that rattled in his chest. Alex limped back over to him, concerned. 

 

“Sorry,” Michael said hoarsely between coughs, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

 

Alex sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed Michael’s back as he coughed. There was nothing else he could do, understanding now why Michael didn’t want to go to a hospital. Michael’s body spasmed as he coughed. He gasped for breath in between but never seemed to get enough air. As quickly as it started, the coughing stopped and Michael fell to the bed limply. Alex pulled Michael towards him. Michael was still so cold. 

 

“Green stars,” Michael rasped.

 

Michael’s eyes shot open and Alex jerked back. Michael’s eyes were glowing emerald, not just the iris but the whole eye. Alex couldn’t look away. Felt like he was being drawn in. 

 

Alex fell.

  
  
  
  
  


Alex was standing in a desert alone. The sand was pale and stretched on forever. It was bright like the sun was shining but when Alex looked up he saw the night’s sky dotted with green stars. Looking down at his feet, Alex saw stones arranged in an elongated spiral, the stones themselves iridescent and glass-like. Alex blinked and Michael appeared before him, at the centre of the spiral. Michael was seizing. Alex ran to Michael and fell to his knees in front of him. He meant to turn Michael on his side but the second he touched Michael he was bombarded with visions.

 

Images flashes before his eyes. He saw Michael as a child wandering down a road, he saw the flashing lights of a cop car. He felt fear, the need to hide. He saw a woman telling Michael that he had a new home and felt the deep sense of loneliness that threatened to swallow Michael up. He saw the things that would happen when Michael got mad, shattered windows and things flying about as if caught in a tornado. He saw the beating Michael took for wrecking the house, felt the combination of shame and relief as Michael was sent to another foster family. And another. And another. Until there was not relief but dread. He felt fear at the span of a leather belt, felt shame when a young Max asked Michael how he hurt himself. And then Alex saw himself through Michael’s eyes, still a thin gangly teenager but vital and kind, felt the thrill of their first kiss from Michael’s perspective. The first taste of true joy that Michael had ever had. And then the heartbreak of Alex leaving that made Alex hate himself all over again.

 

Finally, Alex saw a cave, and three glowing pods. Michael was desperate to move them, put them somewhere safe. They wouldn’t budge no matter how much he pushed or pulled. In frustration Michael took a pickaxe to one, green shards sparked off the pod as the metal hit it, getting Michael in the eyes.

 

Alex was thrust out of the memories back into the desert. Michael was still and pale before him. He wasn’t breathing. 

 

“No,” Alex sobbed, “No please, I need you.”

 

Alex began CPR, counting the compressions out loud. He didn’t know if aliens even had hearts in the same place but he had to do something.

 

“I still love you,” Alex confessed, before tilting Michael’s head back, holding his nose closed and breathing into his mouth.

 

Alex felt a zap of energy and pulled away. Green sparks of energy were dancing over Michael’s skin. Alex touched his hand to Michael’s face and the sparks started to cluster around where Alex’s hand was, little zings as they made contact with his skin. Alex didn’t know if these things could hurt him the way they hurt Michael, but he didn’t care. 

 

Alex leaned back in to breath for Michael, ready for the spark this time. After a few breaths Alex pulled back to start compressions again. As he withdrew, a stream of green energy flowed between them, out of Michael and into Alex and then back again. Alex drew in a sharp breath and Michael started to breathe again. Beneath Alex’s hand he could feel Michael’s heart beat.

  
  
  
  
  


Alex found himself back in Michael’s trailer, sprawled on the bed with Michael half on top of him. Michael groaned and blinked his eyes open. They were their normal beautiful honey brown, no green in sight.

 

“I dunno how,” Michael said, “But I know you saved me.”

 

“I’m so sorry I left,” Alex whispered, still reeling from the memories. 

 

“It wasn’t your fault, not really,” Michael said.

 

“If I’d just said no, if I hadn’t-” Alex turned his head away.

 

“Please don’t look away, I can’t stand it anymore than you can.”

 

Alex looked back. Michael captured Alex’s lips in a kiss. It felt like a promise.

  
  
  
  



End file.
